


Un Peu de Moi et Beaucoup des Autres

by IAmANonnieMouse



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Poor Eames, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: “If you always lie about yourself,” Eames says, pulling Arthur out of his lazy doze.“Mph?” Arthur says when Eames doesn’t continue.“If you always lie about yourself,” Eames repeats, “how do you know if you’re real anymore?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For several weeks now, I've been toying with the idea of a weak-slash-vulnerable Eames. In fic, we mostly see him as the strong one that helps Arthur when he finally admits he needs help. And while I love reading (and writing!) that, I feel like we need more Eames who shows his weaknesses too. Because he definitely has them.
> 
> I'm sorta-kinda-possibly toying with a lengthier fic with this concept, but then this popped into my head the other night and I wrote it and then, naturally, had to share the pain.
> 
> And yes, I swear, I haven't forgotten my other fics. To be totally blunt, everything's gotten a bit hectic in this neck of the woods, and I haven't had the time to just sit down and dedicate time to updates. I'm chipping away at all of them, though. Scout's honor!
> 
> A million thanks to [malfunctioningtotem](http://malfunctioningtotem.tumblr.com/) for helping me brainstorm and ultimately coming up with the title for this! You're the best!

“If you always lie about yourself,” Eames says, pulling Arthur out of his lazy doze.

“Mph?” Arthur says when Eames doesn’t continue.

“If you always lie about yourself,” Eames repeats, “how do you know if you’re real anymore?”

Arthur blinks. He’s wide awake now. “Eames,” he starts, then hesitates.

“Is it a certain number of lies?” Eames continues. “Or maybe a set amount of time. After this many years, you stop being real.”

Arthur moves across the bed and plasters himself along Eames’ back. “Eames,” he breathes, running a hand down his side.

“I just,” Eames says. “It’s just so hard, sometimes. I forget…” He shifts, turns over and pushes his face into the hollow at Arthur’s neck. “When I want to eat a piece of cake, is it because the mark’s daughter from that job four years ago was obsessed with sweets, or do I just want cake? If I decide to take up knitting, am I channeling Mrs. Ronda who knit her children sweaters for every holiday? I don’t know what parts of me are real anymore. I just…I’ve stolen people, Arthur. For years. How many people do I have to steal before I’m all stolen and nothing else?”

Arthur presses his nose into Eames’ hair and breathes deeply, his hand rubbing patterns on Eames’ back “Eames,” he whispers. “You’re real. I know you are.”

Eames huffs. “How do you know?” he asks. “You didn’t meet me until I’d been in dreamshare for years. You didn’t know me as a kid. I don’t even remember what I was like as a kid. We don’t have totems for people,” he says abruptly, pulling away slightly to look Arthur in the eye. “I can’t just look at my totem and know if I’m real or fake. I can’t shoot myself and wake up.”

Arthur’s hands tighten around him. “Don’t you fucking dare,” Arthur says. “ _Eames._ Promise me.”

Eames sighs and pulls Arthur close again. “I won’t, darling, I wouldn’t do that to you. I just wonder. That’s all. I’m like a forgery in a museum that everyone accepts as real. You know? Or Pinocchio, maybe. Wants to be real. Except my nose doesn’t grow. I just lose pieces of myself instead.”

Arthur closes his eyes and clutches Eames close. “You’re real,” he breathes. “You’re real, and you’re Eames, and I love you more than anything in the world.”

Eames wraps his arms around Arthur’s waist and sighs heavily. “Thank you, darling,” he murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://iamanonniemouse.tumblr.com/). Come scream with me.


End file.
